katalisator
by dolorussven
Summary: Sejak usianya sembilan, Martis berhenti mengecap rasa. —Martis/Alucard. • Modern AU, fantasy about cannibalism. (EDITED 24/07/2018.)


katalisator.

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning(s):** ooc. modern au. blood… stuff. bahasa bertele-tele (jangan ditanya, plis)

 **sinopsis:** sejak usianya sembilan, martis berhenti mengecap rasa.

 **note:** im sorry (mungkin g bakal diedit karena saya males plus ini aib banget) niatnya ini cuma drabble, tapi saya kebablasan. penjelasan dibawah btw

.

* * *

.

Sejak usianya sembilan, Martis berhenti mengecap rasa.

Mungkin karena ia mulai bosan pada rasa manis krim kue tar—ia tidak akan mengada-ada; kue ulang tahunnya dulunya adalah favoritnya. Ibu dan ayahnya selalu memesankan yang sama dan dari orang yang sama dari tiap tahunnya. Bila Martis benar-benar merengek untuk makan kue itu, mereka akan segera memesankan untuk dibuatkan satu pada hari-hari yang tidak spesial sekalipun.

Kue tar itu pelan-pelan berhenti menjadi favoritnya, ketika ia merasakan ekstasinya pudar dalam indera pengecapnya di waktu yang sama ketika potongannya menyentuh lidahnya. Tidak sama seperti yang sudah-sudah. Rasanya terlalu hambar.

Apa yang paling ia sukai berubah menjadi apa yang paling ia benci.

Tetapi Martis baru menyadari di ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh—tiba-tiba ia berhenti mengecap rasa sepenuhnya.

Kue tar dari toko kue yang terkenal—yang dahulu menjadi favoritnya sebelum toko kue lokal itu mendapatkan hati Martis. Kala ia melihat dengan saliva yang mengumpul di mulutnya dan mata melebar melihat desain kue itu— _spesial untuknya_ —ia tak segan mengambil pisau dan memotongnya, orang-orang di belakangnya bersorak sambil menyanyikan lagu-lagu.

Ia memotong kue itu dengan proporsi yang sedikit lebih besar untuknya. Ketika semuanya bubar untuk bermain-main dan menyaksikan atraksi dari orang-orang sewaan yang dibawakan ayah dan ibunya, Martis lebih dulu akan memakan kuenya, sebelum membuka hadiah ulang tahunnya. Seorang diri.

Temannya, Freya, akan datang mengampirinya. "Martis tidak mau main?"

Saat itu ia menyendok kue itu ke mulutnya.

Ia tidak merasakan krim manis menyentuh perasanya; walau potongannya ia kunyah lama, hingga salivanya melarikan diri dari ujung bibirnya. Ia menelannya, meringis sedikit karena tidak suka pada rasa kue yang cemplang tanpa rasa. Piring kuenya ia sodorkan pada Freya, yang jelas-jelas ia saksikan sudah memakan dua potong. "Freya mau?"

Gadis itu mengangguk tanpa ragu, ia segera mengambil sendoknya, dan melakukan apa yang Martis lakukan. Matanya membulat dan senyumnya terkembang; ia melompat. Sendoknya tak memiliki sedikitpun jejak krim pada ujungnya—tanda gadis itu menjilatinya hingga pantulan dirinya dapat dilihat di permukaan cekung sendok itu.

"Enak!" ia tertawa. "Kalau sudah selesai, ayo kita main! Alucard datang loh hari ini—"

Martis menyendok kue itu lagi.

 _Tidak ada._

Rasanya.

.

* * *

.

Ia beradaptasi.

Hingga ia memasuki bangku universitas—ia tidak pernah pusing bila orang-orang merekomendasikan mereka makan di tempat baru yang Martis tak pernah dengar sebelumnya. _Buffet_ atau _fast food_ menjadi favorit orang-orang bila mereka selesai melakukan kegiatan kepanitiaan yang perencanaannya sudah sejak beberapa bulan silam. Ia sering ditanyai, "Mau makan dimana kita untuk merayakan sukses ini, hai pak ketua?"

Martis tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Ia akan menjawab _McDonald's_ atau _Domino's_ —karena semua orang menyukai itu, kan?

Mereka pergi ke _Wingstop_ , akhirnya. Duduk di meja yang bersebelahan, hanya terpisah dengan sekat kecil, karena mereka akan memiliki banyak kawan yang menyusul setelah kelas mereka berakhir, nanti, lalu beberapa orang pergi ke kounter untuk memberikan pesanan mereka selagi yang lainnya menunggu.

Selagi mereka semua menunggu, Martis mengamati orang-orang yang sudah berkumpul. Ada Lesley—gadis itu bermain bersama dengan Karrie, keduanya dibayangi oleh sosok Freya yang duduk di bilik meja sebelah bersama Gusion, Fanny, Hayabusa, dan satu pemuda yang sibuk berbincang—mengomel, lebih kelihatannya—pada adiknya yang merengek sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Gusion.

Martis dapat mendengar gadis itu memekik—"Wajahnya menyebalkan!"—yang dibalas dengan Gusion, perempatan pada dahinya dan matanya yang berkedut, "Kelakuanmu menyebalkan!"

Ia tertawa, lalu bilang pada Gusion, "Wajahmu memang menyebalkan, kalau boleh jujur."

Hal itu membuatnya memasang wajah masam. "Apalah yang bisa kulakukan bila kau pun berkata demikian." Ujarnya dengan indikasi sarkasme yang tentu saja ditangkap oleh semua orang yang dapat mendengar. "Oh, omong-omong, tidakkah kalian dengar kalau Argus dan Rafaela akhirnya— _akhirnya_ —jadian?"

"Sungguh?" Karrie angkat bicara (setelah ia mengangkat majalah busananya), "Ahh, terima kasih, nabi; akhirnya aku tidak perlu menyaksikan Argus yang selalu mengepel lantai kelas dengan air matanya." wajahnya mengerut, lidahnya dijulurkan dengan jijik. " _Bleh_ , kalian ingat saat ia datang terlambat untuk mengajar dalam kondisi mabuk? Aku trauma berat dibuatnya."

Karena semua orang sudah muak menyaksikan profesor muda itu menangis dan menangis selama mereka duduk manis di kelas—menyaksikannya menatap figura foto Rafaela yang disimpan di dalam laci, lalu mengusap pipinya dengan sapu tangan yang warnanya kusam. Katanya, sapu tangan itu pemberian Rafaela, masih tercium samar aroma parfum yang dikenakan si wanita waktu hari pertama mereka bertemu, dan Argus tidak sampai hati mencucinya.

"Itu sungguhan! Kalian semua berhutang pada Alucard, omong-omong—" perkataannya berhenti. Dilihatnya pemuda yang bersangkutan datang memasuki restoran dengan senyum lebar bersama Layla. "Alu! Sini!"

Ia menoleh dengan wajah yang bingung, tetapi setelah matanya dipicingkan dan ia mengenali sekumpulan teman-temannya—ia segera berjalan dengan cepat, menggandeng Layla yang terkikik kecil tak jauh darinya. Freya bergeser untuk memberi tempat pada keduanya—dan Alucard duduk tepat di sebelahnya, dengan bola mata berbinar biru laut yang Martis anggap seperti jampian tukang sihir, membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk melihat jauh ke dalam.

Tangan pemuda itu mengusap kepalanya, menyisir rambutnya ke belakang agar helaian rambutnya tak mengalangi wajahnya. Jemarinya yang diselipi itu membuat Martis seringkali berfantasi untuk melakukan hal serupa, pada rambut pemuda itu, menggunakan tangannya. Ia sesekali mengajak Martis berbicara, tentang Selena, tetapi Martis tidak begitu memedulikannya.

Ia tidak begitu memedulikan apapun, pada saat ini, sebenarnya.

Hingga pesanan mereka datang, dan gelas-gelas berisi soda dioper ke seluruh orang di meja. Layla pergi mengambil sedotan untuk mereka semua, dan makanan mereka pun datang tidak lama setelah itu. Martis mengamati meja yang penuh dengan pesanan mereka. Aroma bumbu-bumbu tercium nikmat pada penciumannya, tetapi ia tahu rasa di balik tipuan ini.

Hambar.

Alucard tertawa—dan demi tuhan, bisakah ia berhenti? Martis tidak menyukai tawanya. Ia lalu mendengar Chang'e menangis, dan Gusion yang memohon ampun pada Zilong. Semuanya tertawa—Alucard lebih, apalagi mendengar guyonan Layla menyangkut Roger yang tadi pagi ia lihat tersandung sepatunya sendiri. Wajahnya sedikit kemerahan.

Martis berhenti mengamati—namun sulit rasanya. Karena Alucard terlihat seperti idiot, dan bukan Martis namanya kalau ia tidak menjadikan ekspresi bodoh itu sebagai candaan.

Tetapi akhirnya ia tidak mengatakan apapun, ia mengambil gelas kertasnya dan mulai menyesap dari sedotannya.

Ia merasakan manis, menyapu indera perasanya dengan luar biasa, seperti tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Merasakan rasa yang ia rindukan memenuhi rongga mulutnya—ia menyesap; lidah dan giginya bermain pada ujung sedotan, sampai—

"Martis!" Alucard nampak sedikit risih, wajahnya memiliki senyum miring itu—yang membuat Martis berhenti. Seutas saliva tipis terhubung pada ujung sedotan dan bibirnya. " _Shit_ —itu menjijikkan." Ia bergumam, matanya terpaku pada sedotannya dengan kekehan gugup. "Uh, tidak apa-apa, lanjut saja." Seraya tangannya meraih gelas soda (yang seharusnya) milik Martis, dan mengambil sedotan baru dari Layla.

Saat itu Freya memekik, dengan penuh semangat, "Ciuman tidak langsung!?" dan Alucard membalas, wajahnya kehilangan kendali dan membuang pandangannya dari semua orang di meja, "Ti-tidak! Apaan sih!"

Martis mengamati dalam diam.

Matanya sesekali melirik Alucard—mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata, dalam bahasa penyihir yang tidak dapat Martis ketahui artinya, seolah memikatnya—dan gelas pada tangannya.

Ia meraih Alucard untuk menghadapnya, membuat pemuda itu tersentak, tidak dapat bereaksi tangkas—lalu menyatukan bibir mereka.

Semua orang bersorak—tetapi semuanya teredam saat Martis merasakan lidahnya mendapatkan kembali fungsinya. Alucard mendorong mundur, tapi Martis tidak mau melepaskan sensasi seperti dinamit yang meledak di dalam mulutnya. Inderanya yang hilang sejak ia berusia sembilan seolah kembali; semua rasa yang tidak dapat ia kecap beberapa tahun belakangan menguburnya dalam euforia.

Semuanya di saat yang bersamaan.

Ia melepaskan Alucard—tangan pemuda itu mencengkeram erat kerah baju Martis, yang lainnya beristirahat pada pundak. Tanpa menunggu lama ia menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk mengusap bibirnya yang kemerahan dan basah—Martis menyeringai saat Alucard meliriknya malu-malu.

Ia meminta Layla untuk tukar posisi, tapi Freya tidak mengizinkannya, seringai jahil pada wajahnya yang sesekali mencibir dengan girang pada siapapun yang ingin mendengar.

Hingga Zilong yang menawarkan diri—dan kedua orang itu berdebat sengit hingga Freya menyerah, dan Zilong duduk di samping Martis, mendengar cemoohan Chang'e yang tidak mau _merusak romansa kakak-kakak tercintanya._

Rasa manis itu tertinggal pada ujung sedotannya.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa minggu setelah itu (menyaksikan Alucard mati-matian menghindarinya dan mendengar Freya menasihatinya untuk cepat mengejar pangerannya), Alucard mengiriminya pesan suara yang membuat tubuhnya bergidik senang.

 _Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu._

Jadi malam itu, Martis mengetuk pintu Alucard. Ia tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun kala melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu, hanya memberi jalan untuk Martis masuk. Ia dipersilakan duduk di sofa, dengan satu cangkir kopi yang berdiam di atas meja. Alucard bilang, "Kau suka… kopi, kan? Freya bilang—"

"Tidak, ini tidak apa-apa." balasnya, berusaha tampil kasual seolah ia tidak sedang memikirkan untuk mencium kembali Alucard, memojokkannya pada dinding itu dan membuat pemuda itu menjadi berantakan di hadapannya. "Aku suka ini, _manis._ "

"Ma-maaf?" ia tersedak.

"Maksudnya, aku suka kopi; menurutku rasanya manis." Martis terkekeh melihat Alucard, berdiri agak jauh darinya, nampak jelas kalau niatannya untuk menjaga jarak. "Pernahkah ada yang bilang padamu kalau wajahmu sangat menggoda bila kau merona?"

"Tidak…? Kau aneh, Martis." ia tidak terdengar menyinggung, tapi Martis merasa tersinggung—tapi ia tidak bisa merasa kesal pada pernyataan Alucard. Ia selalu tidak bisa merasa kesal pada apapun yang dikatakan Alucard. "Dengar… ini soal… yang _kemarin_."

Ia meraih cangkirnya—sudah dingin, dan rasanya tak ada; semua indera pengecapnya demikian pada rasa apapun selain ciuman beberapa minggu lalu yang masih meninggalkan samar-samar manis pada ujung lidahnya. Dilihat dari gestur Alucard yang gelisah—Martis tahu pemuda itu setidaknya sudah berlatih untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Martis meletakkan cangkirnya, menyeringai sambil menyilangkan kakinya seraya memandang Alucard dengan tajam—membuat pemuda itu gagap. "Kau mau coba lagi?" koreksi: _Martis ingin coba lagi._

Alucard menyilangkan tangannya; _tidak_ , berarti. "A-aku hanya ingin bilang kalau yang kemarin itu… eh—maksudnya—" ia berbalik, melangkah kesana-kemari dengan gelisah, lalu mengacak rambutnya, masih menjaga jaraknya dari Martis. "Maksudnya… aku memaafkanmu? Kurasa—aku yakin kau melakukan itu hanya untuk mencairkan suasana, jadi uh, itu benar-benar tidak berarti apa-apa, kurasa—"

Martis berdiri, matanya terpaku pada Alucard yang masih tergagap dengan kata-kata yang ia takutkan akan dipahami secara salah. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, kakinya melangkah mundur, masih tersenyum secara _idiot_ —tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Martis, tidak tahu apa yang direncakan teman yang ia kenal sejak kecil itu.

Wajahnya memucat, dengan sedikit rona yang tersisa pada pipinya saat ia merasakan punggungnya menghantam dinding di belakangnya. Mulutnya terbuka, cicitan kecil terdengar, "Martis…?"

Binar mata biru itu memandangnya dengan lebar, menghitung waktu hingga terjadi suatu pergerakan. Martis dapat mendengar jantungnya berdebar hebat sampai-sampai ia merasa sesak, oksigen diantara mereka semakin tipis, Alucard berusaha untuk tidak berada jauh lebih dekat lagi dengan Martis—tetapi Martis tidak membiarkannya.

Saat ini Alucard terlihat seperti rusa yang terperangkap oleh predator yang telah menunjukkan taringnya. Ia mengatakan sesuatu—seperti mantra sihir untuk mementalkan Martis menjauh darinya. Tetapi kata-katanya tak sampai pada telinga Martis yang dibuat tuli oleh debaran jantungnya yang jauh lebih keras; tidak begitu efektif.

"Alu…?" panggilnya—terdengar lebih seperti pertanyaan. Seperti permohonan. Mengemis untuk persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan. Tangan pemuda itu terangkat untuk menahan Martis yang semakin dekat dengannya.

"Kau… kesetanan apa sih…?" ia bertanya. Martis tidak merasa berminat untuk menjawab—tidak ingin dihadang oleh apapun lagi, ketika mencium aromanya semakin dekat untuk ia kecap pada lidahnya yang kelu. "Se-sebentar—Martis? Kau sehat, kan?" diikuti dengan kekehan gugup dan mulut yang nyaris terkatup.

Ia menyambar kuat; pekik lawannya diabaikan saat lidahnya merasakan ledakan yang sama seperti yang telah terjadi sebelumnya—kali ini ia tidak membiarkan sedikitpun tersisa. Ibunya selalu bilang untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan makanan—dan ia berniat untuk menghabisi Alucard, Ia merasakan salivanya bercampur selagi menelusuri rongga mulut pemuda itu; merasakan deru napasnya menyapu wajahnya yang semakin panas seiring berlalunya detik.

Tangan Alucard memukul pundaknya, tetapi Martis menggunakan tangannya yang menganggur untuk menahan posisi Alucard, yang lainnya mengusap tengkuk pemuda itu dan sesekali mendorong, untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Martis masih merasakan manis—akhirnya, _akhirnya_. Masih merasakan Alucard yang berusaha untuk melawan.

Tetapi setelah agak lama, pemuda itu tidak lagi melawan—tangannya dilepas dan ia segera melingkari leher Martis, jemarinya ditautkan di belakang kepala Martis, diselipkan di antara helaian rambutnya dan mendorong untuk mendekatinya. Martis bersyukur; namun mulai merasakan rasa lain selain manis pada lidah Alucard.

(Memicunya untuk mengetes lebih jauh, secara intensif—rasa lain apa yang dimiliki Alucard.)

Ia melepaskan ciuman mereka—tidak memberikan banyak celah untuk Alucard mengatur napasnya, Martis mengangkat pemuda itu, memanggulnya dan segera membawanya ke ruangan yang ia tahu betul sebagai kamar tidur Alucard. Ia tahu—ia selalu tahu; ia selalu memiliki informasi yang cukup tentang pemuda yang kini memukul-mukul minta diturunkan.

Tubuh pemuda itu diturunkan ke atas ranjang, seprei berantakan dan banyak buku dan bungkusan kripik yang berserakan di atasnya.

"Martis—be-berhenti, _dia_ akan pulang…!" umpatnya. Martis tak mau mendengarnya— _lakukan dulu, jelaskan nanti._ Ia melumat bibir Alucard dengan nikmat, membiarkan lidahnya menjilat dan mengecap lagi rasa manis itu; rasa yang sejak lama paling ia sukai, rasa yang sejak lama tidak mampu ia rasakan. Pemuda itu terus memukul, kakinya menendang-nendang.

Ia rasa cukup; Martis tak mau meladeni pemberontakan Alucard—ia mengunci pergerakan Alucard, tangannya di atas kepalanya, di atas bantal kepala dan di sebelah bungkus besar kripik kentang yang dibiarkan menangkap angin. Kakinya dipisahkan oleh tubuh besar Martis yang membayangi pencahayaan di atas kepalanya. Ia memberikan Alucard ruang untuk bernapas.

Pemuda itu masih melawan, giginya dikertakkan dan ia mendesis, berusaha untuk mencegah salivanya melarikan diri dari ujung bibirnya. Napasnya tercekat saat Martis mulai menggigiti lehernya, merasakan asin dan aroma samar yang tak pernah ia cium sebelumnya. Martis merasakan darahnya mengalir deras pada nadi di lehernya, di bawah permukaan kulitnya—membuatnya berhenti untuk mengamati Alucard.

"Kamu cantik."

Adalah kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya, menyaksikan Alucard yang kewalahan untuk mengatur napasnya sejak daritadi; melihat bola mata birunya yang kebingungan memandang Martis—berkisar antara marah dan nafsu; tepat diantara rasa dilema yang Martis sukai. Bibirnya sembab karena dicium terlalu kasar— _mengapa Martis baru melakukan ini sekarang?_

"M-mana ada… aku laki-laki—"

"Ada, kamu."

Lalu kembali menciumnya, lidahnya terjulur untuk mengecap rasa yang ada di tiap senti kulit Alucard—mulai dari pipinya yang memiliki jejak air mata sampai ke pelipisnya. Ia merasakan tubuh Alucard memanas di bawahnya, menggeliat minta perhatian. Martis tersenyum, ia melepaskan tangan Alucard dan turun untuk menanggalkan pakaian pemuda itu. Perlahan-lahan.

Martis mengembalikan fokusnya pada wajah Alucard—menjilati air mata yang mengalir dari ekor mata pemuda itu, sesekali menciumnya dan melumat daun telinganya agar tak ada rasa yang tak terlewatkan. Membiarkan lidahnya menjamah tubuh Alucard, yang mulai menuruti apa yang Martis inginkan. Ia membiarkan Martis menyesap kemaluannya yang menegang, membiarkan Martis merasakan kombinasi tak enak dari rasa yang samar seperti kombinasi antara asin dan asam.

Tapi Martis tidak pernah merasakan rasa apapun—dan ia bersyukur pada kehadiran Alucard, yang kakinya terbuka lebar, mempersilakan Martis untuk masuk ke dalam, merasakan rasa-rasa lain yang disembunyikan oleh tubuh ini.

Martis berpikir untuk merasakan pemuda itu di dalamnya—apakah rasanya akan sama seperti tubuh ini, di luarnya? Berpikir untuk merobek kulitnya dan membenamkan giginya masuk di antara ototnya, sampai ke tendon dan tulangnya.

Bila Martis melakukan demikian, apakah ia akan disembuhkan dari _kutukan_ ini?

Mengonsumsi temannya—yang saat ini mendorongnya dalam posisi berbaring seraya tubuhnya bergerak naik-turun untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan itu. Martis mengambil tangannya, lalu menjilati jemarinya satu-persatu—yang empunya tidak peduli, terlalu sibuk pada dirinya sendiri. Martis mulai memasukkan seluruh jari-jari Alucard ke dalam mulutnya, menikmati rasanya.

Ia mulai menjilat; naik ke siku dan sampai ke bahu. Tangannya minggat untuk memosisikan Alucard pada posisi yang lebih ideal; sampai pemuda itu tak komplain dan melingkari tangannya pada leher Martis seraya pinggulnya bekerja. Deru napasnya berburu; Martis merasakan dirinya lepas kendali—ia menggigiti bahu Alucard, kali ini sampai kulitnya terkoyak dan darah mengalir. Membuat Alucard menghentikan pergerakannya untuk sesaat—tetapi Martis meraih pinggangnya dan memberikannya kode untuk lanjut.

Martis mendengar pemuda itu merintih kesakitkan, tetapi Martis memfokuskan seluruh inderanya pada lidahnya yang mengecap rasa darah pada ujungnya. Rasanya tak pernah Martis bayangkan—nyaris seperti bukan dari dunia ini. Seperti besi yang meleleh—Martis tahu karena kandungan dalam darah, tapi ia tidak tahu rasanya akan seperti _ini._

Rasanya sangat nikmat, dan mungkin mengingat ini adalah Alucard membuat rasanya berlipat.

"Alucard—oh… sayangku—" ia menahan Alucard pada posisinya, tak ingin membuat pemuda itu takut saat melihat darahnya mengalir. "Adakah yang pernah merasakanmu seperti ini?"

Ia mendesah, dekapannya semakin erat—nyaris persis seperti cekikan. Martis dibuat lemas, tapi tak sampai membuatnya jatuh—tidak, adiksinya membuatnya tetap terjaga. Rasanya seperti stimulan, merangsangnya untuk terus hidup dalam momen ini. Martis dapat merasakan cairan basah seperti liur mengalir turun menggelitik punggungnya saat Alucard membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan, "Ti-tidak—Martis, ha… hanya kamu—"

Martis menyeringai—tidak ada yang pernah merasakan ini. Merasakan rasa ini, saat indera pengecapnya menyapu permukaan kulit Alucard yang masih terbuka, menyesap darahnya dan merasakan cairan merah itu mengisi rongga mulutnya. Merasakan ciumannya yang (jauh lebih) manis dari rasa krim kue tar yang pernah ia cicipi saat usianya belia.

Dan Martis berpikir—bila ia menguras Alucard di sini, mungkin perasanya akan kembali. Bila ia melakukannya—bila ia mengonsumsi ini semua… mungkin kutukannya bisa berakhir.

Asalkan ada Alucard.

(Mungkin kutukannya berakhir sementara karena Alucard—mungkin, bila ia menyajikan sebagian kecil Alucard pada tiap piring yang disajikan padanya, mungkin ia bisa berfantasi kalau indera perasanya kembali normal, setelah hari ini. Mungkin ia harus mulai mengulitinya—memotongnya menjadi dadu-dadu kecil lalu merebusny—)

Alucard mengecup daun telinganya, ia mundur, memandang Martis dengan peluh yang membanjiri. Seketika menghancurkan fantasi Martis, dan membangun lagi alternatif lain. Bibirnya dipertemukan dengan Alucard yang haus akan dirinya—kuku-kukunya terpendam pada belikat Alucard, tetapi tak sampai pada skapula. Martis tersenyum dalam hatinya, sesuatu mengganjal.

(Ia bisa—menguras darah ini. Meminum hingga tetes paling akhir, membakar kulitnya hingga hitam agar semuanya masak. Lalu mulai mengelupas kulitnya yang kering karena api; mengulitinya dan memotong sisanya sesuai kebutuhan. Memasaknya seperti daging paling baik dalam peternakan yang ada. Merasakan dagingnya; merasakan manis, asin, asam, pahit—warisan dari Alucard, yang rasanya tak sebanding dengan kala ia hidup, di atas ranjang ini.)

Tetapi ia berhenti memikirkan rencana itu lebih jauh (memikirkan alasan yang konkrit pada teman-temannya tentang Alucard yang menghilang). Saat Alucard mempertemukan pandangan mereka seusai kenikmatan diraih secara maksimal, bola matanya yang berkaca lembut membuat Martis ragu—ia sadar, ia tidak ingin menyaksikan bola mata itu meleleh dalam kobaran api. Hanya ingin menyaksikannya terus membara, karena Martis, bersama Martis.

Mungkin… ia tidak apa-apa, hidup dengan kutukan ini.

Alucard bernapas pada lehernya, masih mendekap kuat. "Martis?"

"Ya?" ia bersandar, tubuh pemuda itu dalam pelukannya—yang memiliki luka terbuka pada leher dan cakaran pada punggungnya, karena Martis menuruti keinginan fantasinya untuk merobek kulit itu dan mengecap apa yang ada di dalam bungkusannya.

"Mmh… apa ini… berarti _sesuatu_ …?"

Martis tidak menjawab; ia mendorong Alucard hingga pemuda itu berbaring, meringis kesakitan karena punggungnya menghantam gerigi kemasan kripik yang tak terjatuh seusai goncangan hebat akibat ronde pertama kegiatan mereka. Alucard melingkari kakinya pada pinggang Martis, dan Martis kembali menerkam leher Alucard, dalam pikirannya adalah— _ia milikku._

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

 **note:** awalnya ini martis/alu seperti yang sudah-sudah dengan akhirnya alu koid dan dia dimakan sama martis (ngl terinspirasi dari full course of candy addicts, saya ga paham kenapa, padahal saya lagi dengerin bad apple?) saya kepengen nulis yang bahasanya anjas-anjas gitu (dah lama juga) tapi berakhir dengan plot (kurang-lebih)

martis dan alu temen (sama yang lainnya juga), dan sejak dari kecil martis suka sama alu, tapi dia ga nyadar sampe terjadi indirect kiss itu (imagine….this dense). sejak semula saya cuma ngasih hint aja, walau abstrak sih sebenernya hahah. narasi tentang tukang sihir dan jampi-jampi itu cuma selipan saya doang—saya cuma ngereferensiin spellbound, fic martis/alu saya (2?) bulan lalu.

uhhh ada pertanyaan? thanks for reading!

(EDIT (24/07/2018): halo! untuk balas review saya usahakan sesingkat mungkin, disini. pertama, ya, martis emang sayang sama alu—dia yang tiba-tiba gabisa 'ngerasain' apapun itu sebenernya cuma dia yang bosen sama makanan yang dia makan (saya deskripsiin kue yang dibeli itu 'dulu favoritnya', tapi bergeser sama kue lokal yang tbtb udah gaenak di mulut dia—dia balik lagi ke selera asal, tapi rasanya tetap aneh, beda, gaenak)—efeknya berkepanjangan karena jauh di dalam dirinya dia (ga) tau dia mau alucard sebagai 'bumbu pelengkap'. its just his (weird/)funny psychology stuff. intinya cuma masalah selera.

(kedua—untuk It'sNotMe—hehe, terharu bacanya. saya dah lama pengen ngebales tiap review anda sebenernya (love u full muah): tips menulis dari saya, cek profil (its super long tho "go big or go home" and shit like tht.) semoga menjawab pertanyaan anda! makasih atas dukungannya selama ini!:))

—21 Juli 2018, 1:40 AM, Jakarta.


End file.
